gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Newtype
A Newtype (ニュータイプ Nyūtaipu?) is a person who has reached next stage of human evolution in the Gundam on ROBLOX universe. The theory behind this minor but groundbreaking metamorphosis is that in order to adapt to life in space, the human body evolved with heightened mental awareness. As such, Newtypes tend to appear among Spacenoids, although not exclusively (Amuro Ray, arguably the most famous Newtype, was actually born on Earth). Appearing in the Universal Century timeline (chronologically the first). Distinguished Characteristics Newtypes have an extremely high degree of spatial awareness, almost a sixth sense. They are capable of telepathically detecting other Newtypes, and are sensitive to the hostile intentions directed at them by others, allowing them to uncannily react to their opponents even before the offender carries out his intended action. Some Newtypes also exhibit telepathic abilities or use psychokinesis. Kamille Bidan, the pilot of the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam was able to channel out sheer emotional rage, summon the spirits of his dead friends, and boost his unit's power for a brief but devastating attack. The abilities of the Newtype are kept very abstract and treated as mysterious events much the same way the Force is treated in the original Star Wars trilogy. Newtypes in Society One of the Universal Century's greatest social conflicts is the exploitation of these advanced humans. Heralded by scientists and philosophers upon their discovery as a beacon of hope for the future of humanity, the various series of the UC timeline show that these humans have merely become cannon fodder for greedy politicians and violent militarists, creating even more war and destruction. Various characters state that the exploitation of the Newtype is due to fear of them by the Oldtypes, as they represent humanity's next step of evolution and the Oldtypes are merely relics of the past. A great example of this is the signature Gundam pilot of the metaverse, Amuro Ray. Although he is the hero of the One Year War, the first great Mobile Suit war, he barely climbs the ranks in his entire military career and it is implied that this is because of the government's mistrust in his loyalties due to his Newtype status but this maybe due to equality for promotions. Many believe this to be an allegory for the newer generations taking over the previous generation, and the confusion and conflict which comes from this. Well into the very late incarnations of the Universal Century timeline, Newtypes remain as rare an occurrence as they were during the One Year War, facilitating a curious cycle of weapons development, in which highly specialized Newtype-use weapons are developed, and repeatedly phased out, as fielding people capable of using such weapons in significant numbers remains consistently impossible. Notable Newtypes The most famous Newtype is probably the legendary Amuro Ray, protagonist of the first series. While Amuro develops into a powerful Newtype, he relies just as much, if not more so, on his superb ability with machinery and his inherent piloting skill than on his Newtype abilities. The Gundam metaverse's most beloved character Char Aznable is implied to not be a particularly powerful Newtype at all. Char, like Amuro, develops his formidable ability in combat only after years of experience. Char is first and foremost a planner and strategist, fields he excels at without any relation to Newtype capabilities. Although his Newtype abilities were not as powerful as Amuro's, Char was among the best Newtypes of the era, due to the fact that a lot of the previous battles were on the earth sphere. Within the cannon, Kamille Bidan shows some of the strongest and most unique abilities of the Universal Century. Most of this does not manifest itself until the late portions of Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX, however how he is affected by contact with Cyber-Newtypes such as Four Murasame and Rosamia Badam. Newtypes in the Universal Century Basic theory The basic Newtype concept was originally proposed by Zeon Deikun. The theory proposes that as humanity expands into space, all latent abilities will blossom in order to adapt to the great void and mankind will then be able to understand each other without misconceptions. As soldiers Not long into their discovery, the combat potential of the Newtype is quickly exploited by various military factions. Various technologies allowed these Newtypes to control remote weapons known as "bits" and "funnels", and other psychically controlled weapons. Some systems even allow Newtypes to control entire Mobile Suits or Armors just with the power of their mind, although this would take an exceptionally powerful Newtype to make possible. Many types of interfaces have also been designed for Newtype use, such as the cinematic Psycoframe. Cyber-newtype Several research projects tried to artificially expand Newtypes' abilities or to bestow them on ordinary people. The Flanagan Institute has a prominent role in these research projects, and successfully deployed several artificial Newtypes in combat missions. The results of these projects were ultimately flawed, however. While many of these Enhanced Humans did have powerful abilities, they frequently suffered from extreme mental instability. The best example of this phenomenon is Four Murasame. Other known Artificial Newtypes include Rosamia Badam. Known Newtypes 0079 U.C. Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable *Sayla Mass *Mirai Yashima *Lalah Sune Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter *Naomi Tokushima 0087 U.C. Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX *Kamille Bidan *Emma Sheen *Fa Yuiry *Jerid Messa Category:Universal Century